Rosaliet
by EdgarAllanSnow
Summary: True love does not need a Romeo; sometimes true love is between a Rosaline and a Juliet... [A collection of Elsanna one shots.]


**DISCLAIMER:**  
 **Frozen and its characters are owned by Disney.**  
 **All the copyrights associated with Frozen belong to its company.**  
 **[Only the concept, character traits, and etcetera contained within these stories are the property of the author. No profit is being earned by the author of these stories.]**

* * *

 **AUTHOR'S NOTE:** Trigger/Smut/Incest Warnings (will be written next to the respective chapter's title):  
(t) : Triggers.  
(s) : Smut.  
(i) : Incest.

***Explicitly adult/vulgar language and themes.***

* * *

Mondays were a struggle. The start of an agonising week full of people wanting to show their authority through the phone even when they did not have the upper hand, and tedious office meetings with stacks upon stacks of paperwork was sure to make anyone _dread_ waking up every week day— except Elsa. Sure, work was irritating, if not a gift from the devil himself but Elsa still looked forward to the mornings.

The sun blared through the windows and touched every inch of the lavender-painted room. Elsa's eyes lazily opened when the aroma in the room slowly faded from a soft perfume of rose petals and winter air to a mouth-watering, rich and comforting scent. The sweet aroma of the chocolate delicacy wafted through her senses alongside the images of the warm and fluffy goodness that was chocolate-chip pancakes frying away in the room below her. She could see it now; the spongey yet slightly crispy disks drenched in a chocolate syrup that oozed out of them with every slice she brought to her mouth. Anna disapproved of the incredible amount of sugar Elsa would consume before having to leave for work but brushed it off as she knew it was her favourite. Whether it was making faces whilst she spent hours scrubbing the floors until they gleamed—and accidentally dipping the tips of her strawberry-blonde hair into the sharp and acidic fumes that were cleaning products—or preparing an exotic dinner with names even she struggled to pronounce, Anna did everything in her power every day to eliminate any stress her girlfriend could have possibly brought home with her from work.

The alarm clock screeched through Elsa's vulnerable ears, jolting her wide awake. That was when she spotted the time: "Shit! I'm late for work!"

Elsa slammed the off button on the alarm clock and flew out of bed, unknowing that the silk plum-coloured bedsheets had taken her captive by the foot and landed her face first on the ground. "Ugh GET OFF!" she said whilst fumbling with the covers for a few seconds before reaching freedom. After the success of slaying the 'blanket monster', Elsa had another villain to face: the 'clothing menace'. Barely being present at home because of her job had its _many_ disadvantages, one being no time to wash her own clothing and the other being rarely any time to spend with her girlfriend, Anna. Elsa got on her feet and sprinted over to her walk-in closet and groaned at the lack of freshly-washed clothing so she did the unthinkable, at least for her, and grabbed a bundle of fabrics from the laundry basket and slipped on one of last week's attires: a white button-up blouse that hugged her waist slightly and a black skirt that flowed down to her mid thigh, complete with a pair of black close-toed heels. She shuffled her light blonde hair into a bun resembling that of a bird's nest and bolted down the stairs.

Anna hummed a melodious-tune whilst she delicately carved the last remaining of the thinly-sliced strawberries into small hearts when the smell of disappointment became prominent. "Oh no! Elsa's pancakes!" Anna swiped the pan from the stove and ran over to quickly place the final piece of her—now somewhat— breakfast masterpiece on a decorative plate. Maybe Elsa wouldn't notice the severely-charcoaled pancake if only the presentable side was shown? Anna turned to throw the other filthy pan in the sink to find her messy-haired girlfriend attempting to grab an apple from the marble kitchen counter. "Good morning, cutie. You woke up _late."_  
"Tell me about it. I gotta go." Elsa, in a hurried pace, walked over to a stool at the kitchen bar and shoved the crimson fruit inside of her purse. "Did you _burn_ something...? Smells like it."  
"No!" Anna said. Her eyes widened as she stepped over a few inches to cover a second pan on the stove also sprinkled in bits of inedible food with her petite body, "but Elsie, look! I made you breakfast!" Anna pointed to her pancake tower with her spatula and cutely pouted. Elsa glanced over at the plate then back to her lover who now held out small red objects in her slim hands. "I made tiny hearts out of strawberries too!" she said with a smile from ear to ear.  
"Anna, I-I'm sorry but I need to go. Thank you though."  
"But it's—"  
"Baby, I love you with all of my heart but I _really_ don't have time to eat."  
"Elsa I—"  
" _Anna_."  
"I called your boss," Anna said in haste then immediately made her way over to Elsa at the kitchen bar and embraced her tightly.  
 _"Why?"_  
"I told him you were really ill," Anna tightened her grip around the impatient blonde, "that way you didn't have to go to work and we could spend time together all day. I rarely ever see you...but I made you a breakfast full of love that you can eat now. Don't hate me. I should've turned off your alarm."  
Elsa laughed, "It's okay, babe."

Anna giggled, still holding onto her girlfriend firmly.

"Anna?"  
"Yes?  
"You can let go now."  
"Nope!"  
"Please?"  
"Okay but first I need to tell you something—three things actually. One, I love you. Two, don't eat the top pancake cause it's basically a rock and three, I kinda _burnt_ our pans sooo we're gonna need two brand-new ones..."  
"...great..."

* * *

 **AUTHOR'S NOTE:** Ridiculously short, _ya_ _lo sé._


End file.
